There's a Silence to Knowing
by DreamerTales
Summary: This is a short one-shot I've whipped up. Ship it. Emison. When two people love each other, but don't know, it only takes one of them to take the first step and start their story. Keeping silent can sometimes help the other, but other times it can hurt them too.


**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL or its characters, and I'm all for human rights and all that, but if I could own a character that'd be Alison or Sasha Pieterse. I'm happy with whichever lol**

**A/N: This is a 'M' fic, so it can get a bit explicit. So yea…if you're not into that don't read. However, it is made with love 3 p.s. I re-posted this but with some corrections. Oh and can you guys tell me how to reply to reviews? Cus I'm kinda lost :P**

Alison had called Emily twice already and she had not picked up. She had not even bothered to send her a text. So Alison lying on her bed, worried about the events unfolding around her and with the need to talk to Emily decided to resolve first and send her a text.

_Can you call me back, please?_

_-Alison_

About half an hour later the blonde felt her phone buzz.

_I can't right now I'm busy. Do you want me to come over after school?_

_-Em_

_Please :)_

_-Alison_

_Okay I'll be there around 3:30_

_-Em_

It had felt forever for Alison, but eventually the clock marked 3:30, and not a minute later could she hear the doorbell as her father let Emily in.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Emily immediately asked as she closed the blonde's bedroom door.

"Not much. My dad told me I have to go to the doctor and get tested and checked for…you know. I'm worried I won't be able to keep myself together much longer. But that wasn't why I called. I just…wanted you here." Alison looked away from the brunette's eyes, but decided she needed to let her sentiment be known as she bravely made eye contact with her and said, "I miss you."

The tall girl took that as a sign to approach Alison. She seemed fragile to the former swimmer. Emily took a seat on Alison's bed. "I'm here Ali."

Alison knew Emily loved her, at least she's pretty sure, but lately she had not been as affectionate with her, ever since Alison came back.

Emily had shown Alison she cared for her, but at the same time it was like she didn't want to get too physically close her. As if the former Queen Bee would burn her. Alison constantly felt Emily want to be near her, and be as far away from her at the same time. At least that is how she perceived it.

Alison took Emily's hand, "You've changed."

"Don't we all?" Emily replied. "If you don't change, it's because you never learn. You'd have to be a real dense person not to learn. Have you changed?"

Alison nodded. "You don't give me that puppy look anymore." She chuckled.

Emily, however, was still as serious. "Well I'm not that same naïve, moon eyed, closeted girl. I've come out. I've had my fair share of girlfriends. I even fell in love again."

"Paige?" Alison asked.

"I love Paige, in some way. But I don't think I'm IN love with her. I think she was there when I needed her. She helped me mend after Maya." The tan girl's voice cracked a bit as she mentioned her dead lover's name. "I loved Maya, so much. She's the only other person I truly imagined a future with. She made me feel that fire, and love. And safety."

"I'm really sorry about Maya, Em." Alison said when she noticed the other girl's eyes start to water.

"Wasn't your fault, but some fucking psycho. He took her away from me." Emily had become more and more disoriented as the conversation went on. The taller girl let go of the blonde's hand. "I don't want to talk about this anymore." Alison noticed the other's girl's face harden again.

"Okay." Alison raised her hands in surrender. "Let's not talk about it anymore. Let not talk at all."

Alison took Emily's hand once more and pulled her onto the bed as she laid down.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked.

"Lay with me." It was a simple, quiet reply, and Emily complied.

Both girls now relaxed their bodies on the bed as they faced each other.

The silence heavily dragged on, until the eye contact between brown and blue eyes became too much, and the blonde scooted over to press her body against her friend's.

The lost girl placed her face on the crook of Emily's neck.

Emily froze, and Alison felt it.

She decided to graze the former swimmer's arm, and direct it to wrap around her waist as Alison wrapped her arm around the other girl's neck.

After the interruption of the former silence was broken from the ruffling of the sheets, it was set again until it was disrupted once more when the hush sound of skin on skin was heard when Alison softly placed a kiss of Emily's neck.

Maybe anyone else who came into the room may have heard nothing else but the soft rhythm of their breathing, it may even be seen as a serene moment, but whether Emily wanted it or not the thudding of her heart thumped her ears, and gave her anything but peace.

…..

A week had passed, and Alison was now in school. The talk amongst students had not stopped, but the girls had gotten much better at ignoring it.

After that shared moment a week ago, Emily and Alison had not gotten much closer. It was the same as before Emily had gotten to talk to Alison alone.

Even after 2 years. Even after each year, month, week, day, hour, second that Alison had thought of telling Emily how she had been feeling about her, she still could not find the courage to blurt it out. Now more than ever did Alison understand how important it is to tell the people you care about, that you care for them. But it is easier said than done. Well in this case thought than done.

However, this afternoon Alison saw something that gave her the lost courage to tell Emily a truth.

Alison was sitting with the girls during lunch. They were chatting about some reality TV show Alison knew nothing of, and she wasn't paying much attention to begin with. Emily had not gone to sit with them yet.

The blonde girl perked up as she saw the long brown hair, and bronze skin walk through the door to the tables outside, but she kept walking and sat on another table.

Emily sat with some girl with long black hair, big eyes, and a flashy smile.

Spencer suddenly noticing Alison's gaze said, "That's Sydney some new girl. She's in the swim team. I think Em's coaching her or something."

"Have you seen the way she looks at Emily. Like a lost puppy in love, I don't know who has it for her worse, Paige or Sydney." Hanna added with a smirk.

Aria found that time to say, "All the girls love Emily."

"Are you saying you'd sleep with her?" asked Hanna.

Aria began to get deep in thought. "I don't know. Maybe. I mean I wouldn't rule her out." She shrugged.

"So that's a yes." Spencer said in an obvious tone. "What about you?" She asked Hanna.

"Hmmm. Sure why not. I think it'd be weird, but eventually we would get over the weirdness. Plus I heard lesbians have THE best sex. Multiple orgasms and everything." Hanna smirked. "And you Spence?"

"Well you all know I'm all about learning. So I could see it as a learning life experience, something to add to my knowledge. It'd make me an even better-rounded person." Spencer replied in the tone that everyone at the table knew was complete BS, and she was most likely saying yes simply because she found the tan girl attractive.

Alison was astounded at what she was hearing, and frankly enraged. "What is wrong with…You all need to stop." She hissed.

Spencer was the only to have to courage to speak, "We're just messing around."

Hanna then tried to cheer the mood up by asking, "Oh common Ali. Emily's gorgeous and super sweet. You wouldn't sleep with her?"

Spencer shut Hanna up with a look, and then turned to Alison to ask, "You two never…"

"No." Alison firmly stated and stood.

As she went to empty her food in the trash bin she saw that Paige was now at the table with Emily and that Sydney girl. Emily seemed to be the center of their attention. Both were looking at Emily with love and admiration. Then Paige leaned close to Emily and whispered something in her ear. Alison could tell Emily was trying to hold back, but eventually she let out a shy smile. It all looked so intimate.

The blonde then saw Sydney regain Emily's attention as she stood from the table and got her tray. She said something to both girls, but bent down to Emily's level and planted a sweet kiss on Emily's cheek, which Emily reacted to by blushing.

Before that moment Alison was not completely sure what she felt for the former swimmer, but in that second she knew she was jealous. She knew she wanted to wipe the smirk off Paige's face with the back of her hand. She knew she wanted to trip Sydney as she happily almost skipped to the trash bin. She knew she wanted to take Emily from everyone.

Was it possessive? Yes. Was it wrong? Most likely.

But most of all she wanted Emily to be in love with her and only her.

Now, in this moment she finally became sure; she knew she did not just love Emily. She knew she was in love with her.

…..

That same day Alison called Emily to meet her at her house. Jason had already left, and her dad was up and coming.

When Emily arrived, Alison answered the door and they quietly made their way up to the blue eyed girl's room.

Emily closed the door after she came in and stood there waiting for Alison to speak.

Finally she did. "Why didn't you sit with me today?…us." She corrected herself.

"Ali I also have other friends…" Emily started to explain but Alison cut her off.

"I would hardly call those friends." The blonde mumbled.

"What does that mean?" Emily raised her voice.

"I mean, those girls follow you around like love sick puppies. The way they look at you is disgusting!" Alison practically yelled.

"Oh so this is what it's about." Emily took a seat on Alison's bed. "You're jealous that you don't have my undivided attention anymore. That I don't follow and look at you like a 'love sick puppy'. Is that it?" Emily repeated Alison's term for the girls. "I don't belong to you Alison." Emily finished strong, but then with a hushed whisper added, "Not anymore."

Alison's eyes started to water so she looked away, batting her eyes quickly in order to stop the tears from falling.

Emily took notice and said, "I can't give myself to you like that Alison, because you don't feel the same. What am I supposed to do? Reserve my love only for you, so you can always be the center of all my attention and affection? I wouldn't mind doing that for someone that loved me as much as I love them. But that's not you, and I've accepted it. So now you have to accept this."

Emily was about to continue her dialogue not noticing the long breath Alison took before firmly saying, "I love you," to Emily.

"I love you too, Ali." Emily replied.

"No." Alison said, knowing that Emily took the 'I love you' as friendly love and not romantic.

"Yes. I do. Don't doubt that." Emily assured, again missing the point of what Alison was meaning to say.

The blonde took three steps until she was in front of Emily, looking down at her beautiful face. Without further announcement, Alison put one leg on either side of Emily's waist as she straddled her.

Emily startled with the other girl's action, didn't know where to put her hands, so she decided to keep the hovering over Alison's thighs.

"I meant…" Alison took another deep breath, and placed her hand on Emily's chest. "I'm in love with you. This isn't some trick to always have you around. This isn't me toying with you, or teasing you. It's not some form of manipulation to always have you blindly follow me around. I mean it." Alison dragged her hands along Emily's chest until her arms hung around Emily's neck. "I want to be the center of your attention and affection. I want you to know it's not in vain, because I love you. I always have, but I've never been as brave as you to admit it."

Emily was completely stunned. She wished she wasn't, so she could pinch herself and reassure herself this wasn't a very lucid dream. "I…" She stuttered.

"Don't take my word for it. Let me show you." Alison whispered as she got closer and closer to Emily until her lips lightly feathered across the other girl's.

Soon however Alison was met with Emily's responding lips. And quickly their kisses started to build up into the heated passion they had suppressed for years.

Emily let her hands think on their own as the traveled up Alison's thighs to her waist.

Now the girls began a game of dominance, as if to see who'd have a need to breathe first.

Emily pulled apart first, but then asserted herself as she lifted Alison by her waist and flipped them over so Alison was lying on her bed and Emily on top, the taller girl resumed to attacking her lips. This time Emily demanded entrance into Alison's mouth, and once Alison let her and their tongues met both girls could not contain the moan that escaped their throats.

Suddenly Emily stopped and began to get off from Alison, and as soon as the blonde girl noticed she gripped Emily's long sleeve grey shirt. "Don't." Alison all but pleaded.

"Are you sure? Don't you think this is a little quick?" Emily asked between raspy breaths.

At that Alison had to laugh, "I think it's a little late." Then in a gentler tone asked, "Do you not want to? It's okay if you don't."

"I do." Emily sighed.

Alison regained some of her old self back at that moment. With a devious smirk on her face, and Emily's shirt in her grip she lowered the brunette down to whisper in her ear seductively, "Then fuck me."

Alison could almost hear the groan escape Emily's throat.

The former swimmer needed no more encouragement, and began to kiss Alison's sweet lips again as the other girl tugged at her shirt until she got it off.

Alison's hands traced every inch of bare skin they could touch. When Emily began to practically rip Alison's clothes off, including her own jeans, and lay on top of her, Alison let out a moan relishing the skin to skin contact.

"Take it off." Alison motioned to Emily's underwear.

Emily obeyed, and took her bra off in the process too. She looked at Alison, asking for permission, and Alison nodded knowing just what Emily wanted. The former swimmer then took Alison's bra and underwear off to discard it wherever it landed.

Emily was still in between Alison's legs, and now that they were both fully naked the brunette parted Alison's thighs further apart until her glistening lips were completely spread, and she then grinded into the blonde. Alison rolled her eyes closed, and whispered a raspy "fuck" as Emily grinded each time harder into her.

As much as Alison loved this sensation, she knew she was about to reach her peak, and she did not want to do so until she felt Emily's touch. So tearing her scraping nails off Emily's lower back for a second, she took Emily's face to meet hers, "I want you inside me." She said between moans.

Emily stopped and continued to kiss down Alison's pulse point on her neck, then each of her breasts, making a popping noise with her mouth as she let go of each of the blonde's pink nipples.

Alison lost in pleasure almost didn't feel Emily's hand as it lowered to her lower lips, but once it got there that was all she could think about.

Emily kiss her way back up to Alison's lips, as her fingers parted the blonde. Both moaned at the contact. Alison from pleasure, and Emily from feeling Alison's slippery arousal.

Emily's fingers went up and down, and when she noticed Alison's moans begin to sound like desperate outcries, she decided to stop teasing and give in.

The brunette separated herself from the blonde's lips to see her face as she entered her.

She let out a strained moan as her lips formed an 'o' when Emily went deep inside her tight center. Then the taller girl's thumb started to circle the blonde's nub.

Alison opened her eyes, and pulled Emily by her neck, "God. Emily…so…good." Alison said between grunts, kisses, and moans.

Everything started to build up, but Alison wanted more. She always wanted more. "Harder." She whispered in Emily's ear.

And Emily decided to give Alison what she wanted, so she added a second finger, and each time she pumped in and out of the blonde deeper and faster, using her hips to assist a firm rhythm.

Alison no longer trying to hold in her moans, knew she was losing it as her hands went to Emily's round ass and pushed her harder onto her.

Emily felt Alison's spot and curled her fingers, keeping up the deep, rough pace they had set.

Alison did not know until minutes later what had happened. She was so lost in the pleasure Emily gave her that it wasn't until minutes later that she realized she had had the best orgasm of her life.

She saw white and tiny spots, and felt tingles all over, from the tip of her toes to the end of the hairs on her head.

All she knew was she was lost. For those minutes, or however long because she honestly did not know; she was lost.

Emily was laying half on top of her, looking at her with a sweet smile. "You look out of it," she chuckled.

"Trust me I am." Alison laughed with her. "I'm slowly coming back to Earth."

Alison and Emily stared at each other with love and conviction.

Alison knew she loved Emily, but she wanted Emily to know it as well, and even though she had already told the girl, she wanted to make sure the brunette beauty knew without a doubt. "I love you, more than anyone and anything."

Emily gave her a beaming smile, and whispered back, "So do I, love you more than anyone and anything."

Alison was not fully recuperated, but decided to kiss Emily and start making her way on top of her.

But Emily stopped her before things got farther than that, "Another time Ali, it's fine. You need to sleep it off." Emily chuckled clearly amused at Alison's disoriented state.

Emily gathered Alison close to her chest as Alison drifted to the most peaceful sleep she's ever had.

A silence settled, but unlike other times this silence was one of tranquility.


End file.
